Its His What
by sibunaanubisbackwards
Summary: "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Then Joy told me and I realized why you had been going on about the jacket. So I went and got it and I felt bad...AND I'M A HORRIBLE GIRLFRIEND!" She sobbed in to his shirt." Patricia forgets somethung very important. Set in Season 2.


**Just another One-shot. I felt I owed it to you guys! This is set in Season 2 (therefore Eddie and Patricia are still dating) and Nina is present. Enjoy!**

February 2nd. Eddie Miller's birthday. You would assume that his girlfriend would know the importance of this day. Well you would be wrong. Sadly, Patricia had no idea that her boyfriend's birthday was on the February 2nd. But she was about to find out...the hard way.

"Good morning!" Eddie said. He was up at 8 in the morning. That was unusual. He wasn't sleepy. That was even more unusual. Patricia should have seen the signs. But she was too busy being pestered by her mother to notice. Again her phone rang. And as she disappeared in to her room to see what her mother wants, the birthday wishes begin.

"Happy Birthday, Eddie." said Fabian. As expected, Fabian had to listen to Eddie talk about what he wanted for his birthday, so naturally he would remember. Next came Nina. "Happy Birthday!" Then following the lead, Amber, Joy and Mara wished Eddie. Finally Alfie and Jerome wished him.  
"Thanks guys!" Eddie said, a smile plastered on his face. "Has anyone seen Patricia?" He asked. He hopes she hasn't forgotten. I mean, he has been dropping subtle hints for weeks now. He hopes she will get him the jacket. The very expensive leather jacket.

"Yes mum. Alright! Yes. Love you too. Bye. Bye. Yes. Bye." Patricia huffed at her phone. Her mother had been talking to her about going to America for part of the summer. The plans had all been made, but she wanted to cancel. Patricia really wanted to go. She was a girl after all. Even she wanted to spend time with her boyfriend.  
"Hey Patricia, Eddie is looking for you." Joy said, coming in to the room.  
"Oh ok." She replied, getting up to leave.  
A thought struck Joy. "You do know it's his birthday right?" She asked, concerned.  
"It's his what?" Patricia whipped around. "Yeah. His birthday. You didn't know?" Joy asked. She should've known that Patricia didn't know.  
"Crap. He has been talking about that leather jacket since last month. I have to buy it!" Patricia rattled off.  
"Wait what're you taking about?" Joy asked, but Patricia was already gone.

She rushed into the store, having taken the bus there. She practically ran to the section with bags, shoes and jackets. She picked up the black leather jacket that Eddie had been obsessing about. She ran to the payment counter and lined up. Of course the line would be a mile long today. Because today Patricia needed to be quick. How dare Murphy make these stupid laws? She checked the price tag and gaped. It was an expensive jacket. But Eddie was worth it. After all, she knew she was gonna get in trouble for forgetting his birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Weasel! No need to thank me!" Patricia smirked, throwing Eddie his neatly wrapped present.  
Eddie tore off the wrapping paper with out a second thought.  
"You got it! Oh my gosh! I love you!" He cheered as a he gave her a hug. Pulling away he said," Who reminded you it was my birthday?"  
Patricia's face fell. "Joy." She muttered. How had he known? She felt horrible. "I'm so sorry. I had no idea. Then Joy told me and I realized why you had been going on about the jacket. So I went and got it and I felt bad...AND I'M A HORRIBLE GIRLFRIEND!" She sobbed in to his shirt.  
"Hey. Hey, Yacker. You took the _bus_ to the mall. You went and bought me a really expensive jacket. And you wrapped it. What makes you think you're a horrible girlfriend?" He asked softly.  
"Cause I forgot you're birthday. I mean what kind of girlfriend forgets her boyfriends birthday?" She whined.  
"The Patricia kind. Yacker, I don't care that you forgot my birthday! I care that you went to all that trouble to make it right. You're the best!" He laughed.  
"Really?"  
"Really." He pulled her in to a tight embrace, followed by a long kiss.  
"I love you." He cooed in to her ear.  
"I love you too." The perfect words to end a perfect birthday.

**Well, that turned out to be longer than I expected. Yay for dorky references to Murphy's law! I hope you liked it! February 2nd is actually my birthday! Yay! I really love each and every review I get! It's nice I know that people actually read my work! Please give me your honest opinion! I would be especially honored if ****UNIQUEINKBLOTS**** or ****MUSICALWHEATEN**** reviewed as they are two of my favorite Fanfiction authors. That would be a nice birthday surprise! I love reading everyones reviews and stories! Thank you so much for reading! I means a lot to me. And just out of curiosity, did anyone see the Australian Open match (Federer vs Murray)? If you did, tell me what you thought of the result (sorry if you haven't seen it yet!)**

**PS. Sorry for the long Author's note!**


End file.
